


Cheese

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Starshipping, prompt, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: There was one thing Jaden was good at as a definitive, and that was his infamous lines. And Yusei too, learns of that.





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1h request:
> 
> Fluffy Starshipping

If one thing stayed true, it was how the many elder-looking buildings of Europe never ceased to amaze the young teen. From the ruins of collapsed wars, to the modern and stylized apartments, they all held a charm Asia differed in.

And that, Jaden learned more of every day and night. Among many other things Italy offered, it was that which struck and remained, even today, when his cause of stay has been long gone and life stayed peaceful in the short months passed by.

But, well, he _did _have another reason to.

“Nights such as these are rare in New Domino,”

In the soft forest grass with nothing but the motorcycle that drove them there and stars kept as watchers over them.

“Yeah? They’re not here but I never got a chance to lie down and appreciate them,”

“Hm…” The calm voice drifted off. “Got all the time to here. The future isn’t going anywhere,” Yusei smiled at his saying, glancing over at the brunette and back, finding the shared expression on him as well.

“That one’s cheesy of you,”

Jaden chuckled at the choice of words his partner was not often heard using.

“I’d say I learn from the best,”

A playful mockery that both knew was directed at the younger teen. Brown eyes turned to face its opposite, and the soft expression sulked in return.

“Pft, I can do better,”

His posture was faced back and the challenge offered.

“Is that so?”

Determined chocolate sternly glared.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,”

“Alright, give me your best shot,”

And at that, the two pairs of eyes returned to the quiet gazes at the stars. Nothing more than just that, the occasional wind swaying bangs in and out of their faces, and the lingering thoughts of innocence.

“Hey,”

This time, Jaden initiated the topic.

“Hm?”

The turbo-duelist hummed back, unchanging of his view.

“How about you kiss me for every star out tonight?”

Millions. All laid out in the clear sky for the most beautiful of mornings arise tomorrow.

The forest sky was covered with endless infinity of majestic dots covering the sky. A number undefinable for a human’s eye.

“…Heh,”

Yusei let out a noise and put no effort in hiding the smiling expression threatening to taker over him.

“Good enough?”

The brunette asked back and a soft sound was heard leaving him as well.

“You beat me fair and square Jaden,”

Blue eyes closed, and for a silent moment, the male took the time to simply be drawn into the warm feeling in his heart the other often made. Even when their feelings were small and only at a start, what they brought to each other with an unbreakable bond sparked pure life of love and purity.

Because Yusei knew, the boy made him fall in love all over again each time any of those silly jokes passed between them.

And considering he was dating Jaden Yuki, that was no understatement either. 

“Do I get my reward then?”

The voice did anything but plead, but this was no same fifteen-year-old either. This was a fully-grown adult, simply asking, and respecting the limits.

Not like they hadn’t known the duelist from the future wield the heart to ever reject. Beneath all that cool and calm façade was a big and caring affection towards everyone.

The humanity – his friends; but biggest of all, to the one who met his devotion on equal level. The one who wield the same burden of kindness and good will, and shared its emotion with him.

That same heart, that loved him in return and welcomed his own with open arms.

“You earned it,”

The night befell as the male shifted, and its eternal freedom for starlight be overtook the role of a guardian.

Watching from above, the two men absorbed in their own feelings, free from the world and their accursed duties they were meant to be doing; all of it placed aside for the cherished moments beneath the darkened cover of radiant planets and wide space simply made for their own selfish desires.

And for as long as the wielder of the darkness and savior with the crimson mark walked the planet, the world would adapt to them.

Without them, it wouldn’t exist. And without each other, well…

Maybe saying they didn’t exist was a bit cheesy, but Yusei did learn from the best, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Want to req a prompt? Join the Disc. we talk ygo shippy stuff 
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/NGCbDjU


End file.
